LA DESAPARICIÓN DE KYON
by KYON NAGATO
Summary: esta es mi tercera entrega y continuación de mi anterior fic "LA MUERTE DE KYON" si no han leído los dos anteriores les aseguro que no entenderán nada, en esta historia hay un cambio brusco por así decirlo, no solo en los personajes y sus personalidad, sino en los escenarios en que se desarrolla la historia y la nueva propuesta que les trae
1. PROLOGO

_**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**_

_En primera antes de iniciar con este fic, quiero agradecer el apoyo de__**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_, a _**Inuyasha1565, **__**Kahx5**_**,**y a_**trygun**_ por su apoyo y criticas positivas en mi anterior fic _**"LA MUERTE DE KYON" **_

El siguiente fic sería la tercera entrega de esta pequeña saga, si por casualidad es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fics, te recomiendo que leas los anteriores, de lo contrario quedaras muy confundido, en esta entrega hay una nueva propuesta y espacio en el que desarrolla los hechos, esperando que sea de su agrado

Sin mas preámbulos que comience la continuación de este proyecto

POSDATA:

Para _**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_**:** se que no me decepcionaras con el desenlace de tu fic _**"Yuki Nagato no es un alien" **_d eseándole mucho éxito

Para _**Inuyasha1565**_**:**sigo esperando con ansias que sigas publicando vuestro fic _**"el jardín de EVA" ,**_ y tus otros proyectos

Y nota personal, debo recordar leer "_**Antología de Haruhi Suzumiya**__**"**_escrita por_**Greddo**_ y "_**ME**__**"**_por_**lenore4love**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_El mundo ya no es lo mismo_

_El último día normal del planeta fue después de la fiesta organizada por la BRIGADA SOS para celebrar la graduación de sus miembros, estuvo llena de diversión por todos lados, juegos, música, comida, etc._

_Después de eso "la agencia", viajeros del tiempo y la __"Entidad para la Integración de la Información" iniciaron lo que sería un proyecto a largo plazo que significaría un cambio significativo en el estilo de vida de los habitantes de este pequeño grano de arena en medio del inmenso universo, aquel grano de arena conocido como tierra_

_Los 3 entidades unidas empezaron a prepararse para la hora 0, la hora que marcaría el inicio de una nueva era, los miembros de la BRIGADA SOS mantuvieron perfil bajo antes de ese día, siguieron con sus aburridas vidas cotidianas, mientras llegaba el momento, solo las 3 entidades, los miembros de la BRIGADA SOS originales y un cercano de uno de ellos que más adelante formaría parte de los viajeros del tiempo sabía lo que ocurría, por esa persona cercana me refiero a Taniguchi, aunque no es importante en todo esto_

_El tiempo paso, como era de esperarse la contaminación acabo con el planeta, sin mencionar guerras absurdas, abuso de la tecnología…_

_El planeta no duro más de 100 o 200 años, facilitando la extinción de la raza humana como la conocemos, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue pero la BRIGADA SOS, su acompañante y las tres entidades estuvieron observando el caos y la destrucción del hombre desde el espacio, gracias a los poderes de la diosa se le concedió vida y juventud eterna a los miembros principales de la brigada SOS y a Taniguchi, Tsuruya-san y Kunikida, a los entes mortales pertenecientes a los espers y viajeros del tiempo se les concedió lo mismo pero de manera temporal, para mantenerlos con vida hasta el nuevo amanecer, tuvimos que alojarnos en bases espaciales para facilitar la estadía mientras llegaba el momento de hacer presencia_

_Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano el hombre se autodestruiría, la sensación de impotencia nos invadía al ver muerte y destrucción y no poder interferir, pero en ese momento inicio todo, la hora 0_

_Pensé que el nombre era para darle un tono dramático, pero en realidad tenía su significado, el planeta tierra seria reconstruido con la ayuda de los poderes de las interfaces humanoides y un pequeño empujón de un ente superior lo que permitió que la tierra volviera a nacer_

_Pero en ese momento llego una espera casi interminable, ya que la tierra teóricamente volvió a nacer, debido a que se restauraron sus componentes iniciales desde el tiempo de la creación….._

_A lo que quiero llegar es que el proceso evolutivo de la tierra inicio desde 0, vi una clase de historia de la evolución del hombre en no sé cuántos millones de millones de años, es algo tedioso y aburrido repetir la historia, ver como los continentes se separaban otra vez, y para evitar alguna variante las interfaces humanoides se encargaron que la nueva tierra tuviera la misma separación continental que la anterior_

_La espera parecía no tener fin pero cuando los primeros hombres sedentarios empezaron a preguntarse por su origen y daban el crédito a dioses inexistentes que relacionaban con el clima el cual influía en sus cosechas, la diosa descendió de los cielos y se hiso presente en lo que se podría llamar "nueva Japón" , con sus magníficos poderes acelero su parte racional hiso que olvidaran su idioma y lenguaje y lo remplazo por el suyo, en ese momento se hiso conocer como la única diosa así lo hiso en todo el planeta manifestándose en un solo punto, Japón, justo en la zona geográfica donde estaría ubicado el instituto norte, y no solo eso, justo donde estaba el cuartel de la BRIGADA SOS_

_Desde ese momento un nuevo orden social nació_

_No tomo más 1 año acelerar el desarrollo de esos hombres primitivos de una nueva tierra para que emparejaran el desarrollo tecnológico de la época en la que estábamos todos en instituto, la construcción de edificios fue velos y eficaz, gracias a la influencia de las interfaces humanoides, la construcción de ciudades alrededor del mundo solo tomo una semana_

_Para hacerlo más nostálgico, todo está como si nada hubiera pasado, las mismas casas, las mismas estructuras, la posición de los árboles, hasta la misma posición de las bancas de los parques, claro que países que en el mundo anterior eran pobres y existía muerte y hambre como en África, se hicieron las correcciones requeridas, así como en países subdesarrollados, convirtiendo la pobreza extrema, el desempleo y el hambre en historias de terror para que los niños se fueran a dormir, algo que solo es ficción_

_A inicios del segundo año después del glorioso descenso de la diosa había un orden social y régimen únicos, el mundo era gobernado por una sola persona, apuesta que no tengo que mencionarla, sin mencionar que tenían una misma bandera y escudo_

_En ese mundo nadie era normal, o mejor dicho todos son normales, los espers, aliens, viajeros del tiempo caminan libremente en las calles, es algo común ahora, aquellos que adquieran poderes por acción de los enlaces de información emitidos por la gloriosa dios, tenían el privilegio de ser Esper y forma parte de "la agencia", estos eran dirigidos por Koizumi-kun, entrenados para manejar sus poderes por Tsuruya-san, y Kunikida, aquellos que no tenían ningún poder pasaban a ser parte de los viajeros del tiempo, por otro lado las interfaces humanoides eran incapaces de reproducirse ya que no se ven afectadas por el tiempo, por lo que no podían formar una familia con humanos o esper, a pesar de que todo habitante de la tierra forma parte de un grupo especial, esto no impide el desempeño de sus labores, al igual que el mundo anterior, manejamos la economía, la producción, los trabajos, plan de estudio, etc., por ejemplo Emiri Kimidori es medica en un hospital de alta grado de atención, a diferencia del sistema de salud del mundo anterior, este es más óptimo y rápido, listo para cualquier emergencia sin necesidad de pápelos absurdos y aburridos, sin mencionar la capacidad medicinal del personal para curar enfermedades o heridas imposible de sanar en el anterior mundo, así ha pasado con muchas profesiones, como la educación, Taniguchi, Tsuruya-san y Kunikida desempeñan el rol de maestros en el instituto norte de este mundo, Taniguchi es maestro de historia, Kunikida de matemáticas y Tsuruya-san de educación física y artes marciales, si se preguntan por Koizumi-kun, es Abogado, por otro lado Mikuru-chan es empresaria, este nuevo orden mundial, regido por un solo gobierno, una sola bandera y un solo idioma es perfecto, ideal para vivir_

_Ya han pasado 100 años desde el descenso de la diosa, todo marcha sobre ruedas, no existe hambre ni pobreza absoluta y la sobrepoblación era algo que ya se había previsto, se han aplicado eficazmente programas de planificación familiar para saber el número de hijos por familia permitido dependiendo de la economía del planeta para mantener un determinado número de personas en este, situación económica de la familia, etc.,_

_Nadie quiera más que el otro y los crímenes no existen, este mundo es toda una utopía…..casi una_

_No todo es color rosa, lamentablemente Fujiwara ha lanzado varios ataques con sus hombres en varios puntos del nuevo planeta, quiere provocarnos, alterar el orden, pero no le será tan fácil derribar lo que hemos construido, todos y cada de los habitantes de este planeta está entrenado para luchar y defenderse a excepción de los niños, la sociedad está preparada y consiente de esta situación, sabe que debe hacer y no se va a ver intimidada, la sociedad misma ha interceptado y capturado varios de los hombres de Fujiwara, no se dejan sobornar por estos, ya que han sido educados con principios y valores como la honestidad, amor por la bandera y convivir en sociedad_

_Otro aspecto importante es que el desarrollo tecnológico se detuvo permanentemente en la época en la que estamos en instituto, así la sociedad no se volvería consumista, la tecnología desarrolla su campo en las bases de "la agencia" y los viajeros del tiempo para la defensa del este mundo, así se evita el calentamiento global y la destrucción de la fauna y flora, sin mencionar que las maquinas producen menos gases contaminantes y que gracias a los poderes de la interfaces humanoides, el mantenimiento de la capa de ozono y la eliminación de gases nocivos para el medio ambiente sea optima_

_Todo es perfecto, pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí…._

_Desde que el se fue…_

_Sin dejar rastro alguno…._

_Desde ese día no he dejado de buscar, sé que está en algún lugar, en las profundidades de los confines del universo…._

_Kyon…. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera sin decirle nada a nadie?_

_Solo sé que te llevaras un gran castigo, el día que te encuentre hare que me invites el almuerzo hasta que se compense el tiempo de tu ausencia_

Koizumi: Suzumiya-san hemos encontrado algo

Haruhi: ¿es algo importante?

Koizumi: Asakura estuvo aquí, pero lamentablemente no la pudimos interceptar

_Kyon desapareció junto Asakura, no sé con qué propósito habrán abandonado la tierra sin dejar rastro, pero definitivamente los encontrare_

Haruhi: ha llegado la hora de movernos, es la primer contacto con Asakura, ella nos puede llevar a Kyon, debemos seguirle el rastro, tenemos que averiguar que vino hacer a este mundo, en especial en esta ciudad, no podemos dar el lujo de ignorar esto

Koizumi: no se preocupe, ya me he comunicado con los demás, no tardaran

Haruhi: siempre eres tan eficiente

Koizumi: quiero cumplir sus expectativas

Haruhi: no tiene por qué hacerlo, ya me has convertido en la mujer más feliz, soy la Ultra Líder del PLANETA SOS

_Olvide mencionarlo, llamarlo planeta tierra seria aburrido, sin mencionar que nueva tierra o tierra II, así que decidí llamarlo Planeta SOS_

Haruhi: además siempre has estado a mi lado, creyendo en mis capacidades y ayudadme a superar cada obstáculo

Koizumi: y nunca me cansare de ayudarla en su misión, estamos juntos hasta el mismísimo fin de los tiempos, con tu permiso me retiro

Haruhi: no olvides que tenemos una cita

Koizumi: 6:00 pm frente a la estación SOS, nunca lo olvidaría….

Haruhi: como es de esperarse de ti, eres un hombre de confianza

Koizumi: me alaga, pero por ahora me retiro, no podemos perder esta pista

Haruhi: tienes razón, debemos encontrarlo

_Mi nombre es Suzumiya Haruhi y definitivamente encontrare a Kyon este donde este_


	2. TODO DEBE SER PREDETERMINADO

TODO DEBE SER PREDETERMINADO

Haruhi: ¿es aquí?

Koizumi: fue el último lugar donde las cámaras captaron su presencia

Haruhi: sin importar que tan avanzada sea la vigilancia es imposible seguirle el rastro, logro de alguna forma decodificar la seguridad de las cámaras para ocultar su presencia de manera temporal

Koizumi: de cualquier forma debemos investigar cual fue su propósito de haber venido hasta aquí, este es un gran punto de restaurantes y tiendas de todo tipo

_Koizumi entro a una juguetería y me quede viendo desde fuera, vi cómo le mostraba una foto captada por una cámara de seguridad de Asakura al dueño de la tienda, luego salió con una mirada algo seria_

Koizumi: estuvo en esta juguetería

Haruhi: ¿Qué era lo que hacia aquí?

Koizumi: comprando juegos de mesa, muchos juegos de mesa

Haruhi: ¿acaso me tomas el pelo? Asakura y Kyon han mantenido un perfil casi que inexistente, por que se arriesgarían de exponerse por unos juegos de mesa

Koizumi: eso no es todo

Haruhi:…

Koizumi: al parecer esta no es la única vez que estuvo aquí

Haruhi: ¿a que te refieres?

Koizumi: al parecer ella era una empleada de medio tiempo de esta tienda

Haruhi: ¿QUE DICES?!

Koizumi: y no solo de esta tienda, cada vez que se presentaba a su turno traía implementos de cocina, libros para niños, elementos de limpieza, etc., a parecer no era el único empleo de medio tiempo, tenia trabajo como niñera, conserje, mesera, cocinera, entre otros tantos

Haruhi: ENTONCES LA INTERCEPTAREMOS EN UNO DE ESOS EMPLEOS

Koizumi: me temo que no será posible, ella traía consigo un montón de objetos para el hogar y alimentos, además había renunciado hace un par de días, y deduzco que hiso lo mismo con sus demás empleos

Haruhi: ¿como es posible que no nos hallamos dado cuenta de su presencia antes?

Koizumi: le fue simple burlar el sistema de seguridad, además estamos buscando a Asakura y Kyon como objetivos personales, mas no como criminales por lo que no podemos comunicar la información al paneta o acceder al apoyo de los organismo de respuesta y búsqueda del paneta, además debemos enfocarnos en Fujiwara como amenaza principal, por eso se le era fácil moverse sin llamar a atención

Haruhi: entonces por qué se dejó ver

Koizumi: por la razón que estas pensando

Haruhi: se esta burlando de mi en mi cara, HARE QUE SE ARREPIENTA Y QUE ESCRIBA 1000 VESES, NO MEJOR 10000 VESES "NO DEBO BURLARME DE LA DIOSA TODA PODEROSA" y luego hare que invite a la brigada 40 o mejor 200 veces sus almuerzos y después…. …

Koizumi:….

Haruhi:… hare que ese estúpido Kyon haga 5000 veces mas el castigo de Asakura

Koizumi: lo encontraremos, tarde o temprano se vera obligado a salir, al parecer el lugar donde se esconde debe ser muy aburrido, ya que Asakura vino hasta acá para obtener dinero y comprar juegos de mesa, sin mencionar víveres, cuando se les agote, Asakura volverá para obtener más, al menos sabemos que vienen de manera continua a este planeta, pero según dijo el dueño de la tienda, ha comprado suficientes víveres para una familia de 4 personas para un periodo d meses debemos estar preparados cuando vuelvan, al parecer la gracia de Asakura nos ha advertido de su presencia y que volverá

Haruhi: gracias Koizumi-kun, haces que los días en los que éramos 5 estuvieran a solo un paso

Koizumi: claro que aunque el volviera no sería lo mismo, aun nos faltaría un miembro mas

Haruhi: lo se, tal vez Yuki-chan era como un mueble en el salón del club pero me divertí mucho con ella, además fue gracias a ella que vencimos a esos nerds de informática, y luego tuvieron el atrevimiento de querer reclutarla, si ella estuviera aquí, lo mas probable es que Kyon nunca se hubiera ido, y la desafiaría a otro duelo de poker, pero todos sabemos que nunca volverá, ella desapareció totalmente, y luego Kyon desapareció casi totalmente, cuando fuimos con su familia a preguntar dónde estaba, no sabían quién era, y el gato que tienen como mascota no era el mismo con el que filmamos la película. Solo los tres miembros restantes de la brigada SOS, Tsuruya-san, Kunikida y la _"entidad de la integración de datos" y sus interfaces _recuerdan su existencia

Koizumi: pero al parecer la _"entidad de la integración de datos" _es incapaz de enlazar con los datos de Asakura

Haruhi: ella es la única que nos puede guiar a donde se esconde Kyon

Koizumi: por lo visto rompió los enlaces que la conectaban a esta de alguna forma, sin mencionar que esta área no es muy frecuentada por las interfaces humanoides

Haruhi: aprovecho una pequeña brecha para reírse de nosotros en nuestra cara, quiero interfaces en puestos de comida y juegos de mesa, donde hayan trabajos de medio tiempo y parcial

Koizumi: pero si lo hacemos lo más probable es que valla a otro punto del planeta más seguro y no podemos cubrir todos los puntos del mundo, opino que es mejor que crea que puede seguir rondando libremente, cuando llegue el momento la capturaremos y dispondremos de la ubicación del escondite donde se encuentra Kyon

Haruhi: Tsk, que molesto, supongo que debemos dejar la búsqueda por hoy

Koizumi: además hoy es el día

Haruhi: casi lo olvido, ya lo hemos pospuesto por mucho tiempo

Koizumi: Tsuruya-san nos esta esperando

_Nos dirigimos hacia el parque de a estación, donde Tsuruya-san nos estaba esperando_

Haruhi: HEY!, Tsuruya-san!, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

Tsuruya: para nada, acabo de llegar, oí que se vio recientemente a Asakura Ryoko en la ciudad….

Haruhi: no tuvimos suerte en dar con ella

Tsuruya: no pensemos en los fracasos y enfoquémonos en nuestro trabajo-nyoro

Haruhi: pensé que habías dejado el acento _(terminación de las frases con una palabra se denomina acento o coletillas)_

Tsuruya: para nada, no lo uso cuando dicto las clases del instituto por formalidades-nyoro

Haruhi: debo admitir que es algo nostálgico de los buenos tiempos

Tsuruya: no nos quedemos de pie hablando de pasado como ancianos que aun somos jóvenes-nyoro

Koizumi: (leve carcajada) tenido en cuenta que nuestras edades son superiores a la edad del nuevo mundo

Tsuruya: esa son cosas sin importancia-nyoro

Taniguchi: hola a todos, ¿así que ya estamos todos listos para irnos?

Haruhi: … Taniguchi, ¿tienes idea de que horas son?

Taniguchi: 20 minutos antes de lo acordado

Haruhi: LLEGAS TARDE! CASTIGO!

_Hace tiempo que no digo eso_

Taniguchi: ¿QUE DICES?!

Haruhi: tendrás que invitarnos mañana durante la salida de noche después de reunión

_Taniguchi se resigno inmediatamente, ni siquiera se excuso por haber llegado antes de la hora acordada, no se por qué, pero en el fondo quería que se quejara, mostrara una mirada de desprecio y cansancio, incluso que discutiera conmigo, al fin y al cabo esas cosas forman parte de muchos de mis recuerdos felices en la brigada_

Taniguchi: Todos cierren sus ojos y júntense, conocen las reglas de los viajes en el tiempo

Haruhi: sabes que puedo moverme a través de tiempo y espacio

Taniguchi: lo se, pero puede causar efectos colaterales, por lo que debemos limitarnos a las formalidades del TPDD

_Obedecimos las indicaciones de Taniguchi y viajamos al pasado, aunque ya he viajado a través del tiempo con ayuda del TPDD, no me acostumbro a la sensación de vacío en mi estomago y debilidad en mi cuerpo, pero no pienso quejarme de eso ahora, la fecha a la que he viajado hoy es algo importante_

_Al llegar a nuestro destino, pude sentir un aire nostálgico_

Haruhi: Koizumi ven conmigo

Koizumi: entendido

Haruhi: Tsuruya-san no dejes que Taniguchi deambule libre, mantenlo en este punto hasta que vuelva

Tsuruya-san: desacuerdo-Nyoro

Taniguchi: ¿Por qué debo permanecer en este punto?

Haruhi: como diría Mikuru-chan…_"información clasificada"_

Taniguchi: no es divertida esa frase cuando eres tu a quien se a dicen, como sea esperare

_Koizumi y yo caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta perder de la vista a Taniguchi que era vigilado por Tsuruya-san_

Koizumi: nos acercamos al objetivo, te sientes nerviosa

Haruhi: he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo

_Vi en una casa, sentado al lado de la puerta un chico de espaldas, su actitud era realista y pesimista ante las adversidades, una persona con pocas expectativas de la vida aunque esta le mostrara un universo fantástico seguía con su actitud de no involucrarse demasiado en as cosas_

_Nos acercamos tranquilamente a sus espadas, el ni siquiera nos noto_

¿?: Como quisiera poder estar con Nagato, pero Haruhi intenta darme celos, es una clara señal que siente algo por mí…

Haruhi: NO INTENTO DARTE CELOS IDIOTA!

_Justo cuando oyó mi voz el idiota giro su cabeza, para recibir una gran sorpresa, una patada voladora en el rostro que lo mando a volar medio metro….._

_Cuando se levanto se quedo mirándome un rato, parecía confundido _

¿?: Señora, ¿Qué le pasa?

Haruhi: SEÑORA! ¿TAN VIEJA ME VES?, no puedo creer que le faltes respeto tu superior….. CASTIGO!

_Kyon… después de tanto tiempo lo veo otra vez o al menos un recuerdo de el que vuelvo a vivir, su actitud indiferente de las cosas que lo rodean, era molesta, pero ahora que la siento de nuevo es nostálgica_

Kyon: ¿tyvdsgr? ¿ghtrd? ¿Cuándo ….kodjgoods?

_Tengo la sensación que acababa de decir algo, pero no le voy a dar importancia, cuando la líder de a BRIGADA SOS esta hablando no debes interrumpirla_

Haruhi: voy hacerte saltar de un puente, no mejor de un volcán…

Kyon: Haruhi, ¿no se supone que deberías estar organizando la fiesta de la brigada?

_Al parecer sigue siendo un poco lento….. O mejor dicho era_

Haruhi: eso lo estoy haciendo yo misma en este momento

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi : IDIOTA! Vengo del futuro

Kyon: ¿del futuro? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay problemas?

Haruhi: claro que no, solo quería dar un paseo a recordar viejos tiempos con mi esposo

Kyon: ¿esposo?

Haruhi: Koizumi… no seas tímido y sal de una vez

_Koizumi sorprendió a Kyon apareció justo delante de él y estaba demasiado cerca_

Koizumi: tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo

Kyon: estas demasiado cerca de mí, se nota que no has cambiado

Koizumi: lamento haberte incomodado, pero es que me trae recuerdos de viejos tiempos

Kyon: vamos al grano, ¿que emergencia ah surgido?

Haruhi: ¿acaso no escuchas? Solo vinimos a recordar viejos tiempos

_Mentira, lo que acabo de decir es mentira, estoy aquí para conducirlo a un destino inevitable y trágico que lo aislara de todos, pero es necesario para mantener el estúpido flujo_

Kyon: entonces por que vinieron a mi casa

Haruhi: solo pasábamos por ahí, por ciertos, en este momento Nagato está en la sala de club leyendo, pero dentro de poco mí yo de tu plano temporal solicitara su colaboración para preparar la fiesta de Mikuru-chan, deberías darte prisa

Kyon: ¿debería?

Haruhi adulta: claro que si idiota, ¿acaso no hay algo que quieres decirle?

Kyon: …

Haruhi: a por cierto como castigo por llamarme vieja, y no asistir a mi boda deberás dejar que mi yo de tu plano temporal tome las fotos que quiera, no podrás quejarte, y tendrás que volver a formar parte de la brigada otra vez…., eso es todo, nos vamos Koizumi, quiero ir a comer algo

_Koizumi y yo nos alejamos sin decir nada mas, nos arrecostamos en una pared fuera de a vista de Kyon a un par de calles y nos quedamos observando mientras este meditaba_

_De un momento a otro salió corriendo en dirección hacia el instituto norte, menudo idiota, olvido su bicicleta_

Haruhi: ya esta hecho, ahora continuemos con lo siguiente en la agenda, hoy también tenemos programada una reunion

_Koizumi y yo caminamos de vuelta hacia donde dejamos a Tsuruya-san y Taniguchi_

Haruhi: sabes, deberás lo extraño mucho y no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza

Koizumi:…..

Haruhi: debo disculparme contigo, desde que él se fue siempre he estado diciendo Kyon esto, Kyon aquello, nunca me percate de que no te prestaba atención aun después de nuestra boda, como tu esposa no debería hacer eso

Koizumi: debo admitir que me dan celos de él, pero no te preocupes, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero todos nos sentimos exactamente igual, solo que lo expresamos de formas distintas, Tsuruya acostumbra a entrenar horas extra, Taniguchi pasa su tiempo en los casilleros del instituto norte, en especial junto en el que el Kyon solía guardar sus zapatos, Asahina-san pasa horas patrullando la ciudad de noche, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista de Kyon o al menos de Asakura, y sabes te puedo asegurar que yo lo extraño aun mas que tu

Haruhi:…

Koizumi: lo que e hizo por mi, jamás podre compensarlo

Haruhi:….. Esas palabras me hacen sentir feliz, eso quiere decir que no soy la única que lo da todo por traerlo de vuelta

_Al llegar con Taniguchi y Tsuruya, volvimos a nuestro plano temporal y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas el cual era el salón de club de la brigada SOS_

_Al llegar Mikuru-chan estaba con traje de sirvienta preparando él te y Kunikida estaba sentado esperando nuestra llegada_

Mikuru: Suzumiya-san, Koizumi-kun, Taniguchi-kun, Tsuruya-san, me alegra verlos, él te estará listo dentro de poco

_Sin nada mas que decir todos tomaron puestos mientras Mikuru-chan servía él te, hacer que volviera hacerlo en traje de sirvienta fue muy difícil debido a que no estaba dispuesta a usar disfraces de ese tipo de nuevo, pero gracias a Taniguchi el cual quería verla en traje de sirvienta durante las reuniones mientras servía te, fue posible mi cometido, actualmente me encuentro en una lucha para que use traje de conejita y de enfermera_

Haruhi: ahora que estamos todos, daré un par de anuncios….

Mikuru: Suzumiya-san tu te

Haruhi: gracias Mikuru-chan….. Como iba diciendo en primer anuncio es con base a la misión que se ha venido posponiendo estos últimos siglos, ha sido todo un existo, así que el flujo de tiempo es estable nuevamente

Mikuru: que alivio, estaba preocupada por una explosión catastrófica de espacio tiempo, posponer ese tipo de misiones por tanto tiempo es algo peligroso

Haruhi: en segundo lugar, entraremos en la segunda fase del mantenimiento de espacio tiempo, uno de nosotros debe ser el acompañante de Kyon durante el periodo de tercer año, y ya he elegido a la persona indicada….. Taniguchi

Mikuru: pero Suzumiya-san, el no….

Haruhi: ya he tomado una decisión

Tsuruya: pero el no…..

Haruhi: confíen en mi, se lo que hago, Taniguchi….. ¿Crees poder con eso?

Taniguchi: solo debo convencer a Kyon de no traicionar a la brigada, aunque la verdadera misión en si, es reducir su estrés y mantenerlo mentalmente estable para que rompa la tregua predeterminada que hiso con Fujiwara

Haruhi: veo que lo tienes claros, ¿sabes que los errores no están permitidos?

Taniguchi: no te preocupes por mí, no voy a fallar

Haruhi: bien, en ese caso sigamos con e siguiente punto….. VOTAR PARA QUE MIKURU-CHAN USE TRAJE DE ENFEREMERA Y DE CONEJITA!

Taniguchi: A FAVOR!

Mikuru: pero que…

_Después de un largo debate finalmente pudimos convencer a Mikuru de usar traje de conejita y enfermera en fiestas especiales, como cumpleaños de algún miembro, aniversario de a brigada, etc., el mas feliz fue Taniguchi_

Haruhi: muy bien, mañana tenemos la actividad de bolos, nos vemos a las 19:00, no se preocupen por traer dinero para la comida, Taniguchi invita

Taniguchi: ¿PORQUE DEBO INVITAR YO?

Haruhi: no olvides tu castigo

Taniguchi: tenia la esperanza de que lo habías olvidado

Haruhi: nunca óvido ese tipo de cosas…. sin mas que decir es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, no olviden que el quede en ultimo lugar tendrá un castigo

Todos se retiraron del cuarto, menos Koizumi y yo que nos quedamos en silencio esperando… al cabo de unos 20 minutos todos los miembros ingresaron menos Taniguchi

Haruhi: sabia que vendrían…. es por lo de Taniguchi

Kunikida: no creernos que él sea el indicado para eso….

Mikuru: cualquiera de nosotros esta mas calificado que el para la misión

Tsuruya: el no recuerda absolutamente nada Yuki-chan, no sabe que ella fue la causa por la que Kyon se marcho, desconoce que alguna vez estudio con ella en e instituto norte, o que filmo una escena junto con ella para la película de la brigada

Koizumi: es por eso que Suzumiya-san y yo creemos que es el más calificado para esto

Tsuruya: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: sean sinceros consigo mismo, creen que nosotros no le digamos nada acerca de lo que paso con Yuki-chan, que nuestras miradas melancólicas no le traerán preocupación, ninguno de nosotros quiere que se valla o que Yuki-chan desaparezca, pero las reglas de los viajeros de tiempo son claras, debemos mantener un flujo estable, si evitamos que Yuki-chan desaparezca, sin duda Kyon estaría aquí, seria genial, pero quien volvería nuevamente al pasado para mantener ese cambio constante entre los planos, si evitamos la tragedia este momento no existiría, y como no existe no habría manera de que alguno de nosotros pertenecientes a esta variante del tiempo y espacio exista, por lo tanto no podríamos evitarlo nuevamente, eso causaría una explosión devastadora en el tiempo y el espacio, Taniguchi no sabe quien es Yuki Nagato, así que no intentara salvarla advirtiéndole a Kyon sobre su desaparición, ya que no sabe quien es ella y lo que significaba para el, gracias a que yo borre sus recuerdos el día en que ella desapareció gracias a Fujiwara, por eso durante la misión de hoy lo mantuve lejos de Kyon que estaba en un estado de melancolía, así que existía la posibilidad de que mencionara a Yuki-chan, eso despertaría preguntas en el, además sé que Kyon no mencionara nada respecto a Yuki-chan ya que en sus últimos meses en el planeta presento un aislamiento, no expresara sus sentimientos fácilmente, mucho menos con Taniguchi a su lado

Mikuru:….

Kunikida:…

Tsuruya:…

Haruhi: ahora entienden la situación en la que estamos…, mañana tendremos una reunión respecto a la búsqueda de Kyon y sus avances

_Note un aire de tristeza en el ambiente…._

Haruhi: vuelvan a casa y prepárense para los bolos, no quiero que pierdan fácilmente ante mi

Tsuruya: ACASO CRES QUE ME GANARAS! JAJAJAJA!, prepárate para la batalla

Mikuru: etto…. Daré lo mejor de mí

Kunikida: es hora de que vean mis habilidades en los bolos

_Pero a pesar de las tragedias siempre hay una manera de hacer que desaparezca y mirar hacia al futuro con una sonrisa_

Haruhi: me retiro tengo una cita con Koizumi-kun

Tsuruya: que se diviertan

Koizumi: gracias, no cabe duda que sera una gran noche

Haruhi: demonos prisa, de lo contrario perderemos la reservacion en el restaurante

_No importa donde se esconda Kyon, sé que lo encontrare_


End file.
